


The Storm (and The Calm After)

by Multifandomx



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Coming Out, Family Drama, Family Issues, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, felix is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomx/pseuds/Multifandomx
Summary: Victor stood in silence looking at the shocked faces of his mother, father, and Pilar. He was waiting for any of them to say anything. The longer time was stretching on the more nervous he was getting. His half smile he had on his face was now fading into a face of fear, similar to how he felt when he had kissed Benji the first time.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Lake Meriwether/Felix Weston, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Victor Salazar & Felix Weston
Comments: 3
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately following the end of season 1

Victor stood in silence looking at the shocked faces of his mother, father, and Pilar. He was waiting for any of them to say anything. The longer time was stretching on the more nervous he was getting. His half smile he had on his face was now fading into a face of fear, similar to how he felt when he had kissed Benji the first time.

He could feel his heart rate picking up, and he started to feel as though he couldn’t breathe. Still no one in his family was saying anything. He could feel himself panicking. He could see the look his dad was giving him, one of disappointment. Right as his father went to speak, Victor ran out of the room and into his bedroom. 

He shut his door and ran to his bed. He pulled his knees up and put his face in his hands. He could feel tears coming. He knew this was a bad idea, but he was so tired of lying just to make everyone but himself happy. There was a sudden knock on his door. He didn’t say anything, but the door still opened. 

He looked up to see Pilar with sad eyes looking at him. “Can I come in?” Victor nodded slowly and then replaced his face in his hands. He felt his bed dip as Pilar sat down. She put her hand on his back. “It’s…everything is going to be ok Victor.” He slowly shook his head, without looking up. “It’s really not a big de-“

He shot his head up so he was looking at his sister, “Oh, really Pilar? It’s not a big deal? Because I stood there for like 3 minutes and no one said anything to me. You all looked so…so…disappointed.” The tears that were threatening to fall started to do just that. “I just…I know how they feel about…this stuff. I guess…I didn’t expect you to look like that.”

Pilar seemed taken aback by that statement. “Woah, Victor. I am not disappointed that you’re gay. I don’t care about that. I mean I’m a little disappointed that you led on Mia, and also cheated on her; with who I am now guessing was Benji, but you being gay? I don’t care. You’re still my big brother, and I love you. Ok?” Victor looked up to meet his sisters gaze once again, he planted his feet back on the floor and hugged her from where they were both sitting. 

Victor nodded into the hug and pulled back. “Ok, I’m sorry that I did that…cheated that is. I was just…I was so confused, because I just didn’t want to be…I didn’t want my life to be so hard. I thought I could make it work with Mia. I was wrong.”

Pilar began rubbing his back again, “Hey, Mia is great. I’m sure maybe with time she will let you explain, and maybe she’ll understand. I just think you need to give her space and apologize.” Victor nodded. “Ok, I’m gonna go to bed now. If you want to talk, I’m right across the hall.” She hugged him one last time before she left the room. 

Victor sat on his bed for a while longer, waiting to see if either of his parents would try to talk to him. They didn’t. He realized this after he heard their bedroom door close. He began to cry again, because his parents didn’t even want to talk to him right now. He knew he shouldn’t have done this. 

He picked up his walkie talkie and pressed the button, “Felix are you there, over?” His voice sounded broken.

Felix responded in a fraction of a second, “I’m here, are you ok? What’s up?” 

Victor let out a shaky breath, “I just…can you meet me outside?...Please.”

There was a moment of silence on the other end. Victor was scared Felix didn’t want to talk to him or something, but then there was noise. “Yeah of course, I just have to change. I’ll be right down.”

Victor then realized he was also still in his tux, so he undressed and threw on some pajamas, and headed outside to wait for Felix. 

\--

He was sitting on the stoop of their building when Felix came out. He sat down right next to him. Felix looked over at Victor and it was obvious to him that he had been crying. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Felix put his hand on Victor’s back. Victor put his face in his hands and began crying again. “What happened?”

Victor tried to get his breathing under control enough to explain to Felix what happened. He finally told him about him confronting Derek, he and Benji kissing outside of the school, how Mia had seen them and now for sure hated him, he mentioned that his parents were separating, and finally he told him about how he had come out to his family. 

“Pilar came into my room after I ran out and we talked for a little bit, she’s ok with it. But I sat there waiting to see if my parents would come talk to me, and…and I heard their bedroom door close.” He could feel himself getting worked up again but tried to keep in control. “That’s when I called you…I just…what if they don’t love me anymore?” 

Victor looked at Felix with the saddest eyes he had ever seen in his life. Felix pulled Victor into a hug, and Victor began crying onto his shoulder. He was rubbing his back once again. “Victor, they are your parents, of course they still love you…they might just need…some time.”

Victor pulled back and looked at Felix, “they are my parents, why do they need time to think about whether they still love me or not?” He fell back into Felix’s arms. The two boys stayed there for quite a while longer. Eventually Felix convinced Victor that he should get some sleep, and the two parted at Victor’s door. 

Back in his room he took out his phone and texted Benji about everything that had happened since he go home. He also mentioned that he was going to try and get some sleep to deter Benji from calling and making him think about this again tonight. After that he locked his phone and got into bed. 

He was lying awake for a long time, trying not to think about what tomorrow was gonna be like. Were his parents going to talk to him? Were they going to pretend like it never happened? What was he supposed to tell Adrian, especially since his parents still needed to tell him about the separation? He tried to push all these thoughts down, and finally fell asleep around 2am. 

\--

Victor woke up the next morning around 7. He didn’t sleep well on account of last night’s events, so he knew there was no getting back to sleep. He picked up his phone and saw a message from Benji.

Benji: I am so sorry that happened, please call me as soon as you wake up. Try to get some sleep <3 

Victor smiled at his phone a little bit. He then decided he would call Benji, because even if he didn’t answer he would call him back once he woke up. Benji did answer, on the second ring.

“Hey, how are you?” Benji sounded like Victor had woken him up. 

Victor sighed into the phone. He didn’t know how he was. He felt broken, but also, he finally got to be with Benji. “I guess…I’m doing ok. I think.”

Benji yawned into the phone, “if you want to you can come over to my house. I can meet you at Brasstown and we can walk back together.”

Victor felt a smile creep onto his face. How was Benji so perfect? More importantly, how did Benji like Victor? “Yeah…that sounds good.”

He could hear Benji’s bed in the background as he got up. “Great, I’ll be there in like 45 minutes, gotta make sure I don’t stink and stuff.”

Victor laughed, “I doubt you actually stink, but yeah ok. See you then. Bye.”

“Bye,” Benji said on the other side. Victor hung up his phone, and noticed the smile on his face had gotten wider.

Victor got dressed and went to brush his teeth. It was early on a Saturday, so none of his family should be awake. When he walked into the kitchen, he saw his dad sitting at the counter. Victor froze where he was standing.

He felt his heart begin to beat faster like it had last night. His dad hadn’t noticed his presence yet. He was about to back out of the doorway when his dad looked up and they made eye contact. He looked like he hadn’t gotten much sleep either.

Victor decided his best course of action was to ignore him, turn around, and walk out the front door. He began to walk towards the door, but his dad spoke up. “Mijo, please. Can we talk?”

Victor slowly turned around and stepped back into the doorway, “you didn’t seem to want to talk last night.” Victor mumbled under his breath as he walked further into the room.

Armando sighed and looked at the counter, “you ran out of the room before any of us could say anything.” Victor’s eyes shot up to his dad. 

He could feel himself starting to get almost…mad. “Really? Because, I was standing there for 3 minutes and no one said anything. Then Pilar was the only one who even tried to talk to me.” Victor was trying to whisper so he didn’t wake the other house occupants. “You and mom just went to your room…you didn’t even bother to…” He could feel himself getting choked up. He didn’t want to cry right now; he wanted to keep a guard up, in case this ends badly. 

His dad was still just looking at the counter, as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. “I…we didn’t know what to say mijo. How…what did you expect? You kinda dropped a bombshell on us.”

Victor let out an angry type of laugh, “right. Sorry, I didn’t mean for it to be such a shock.” He was using a sarcastic voice, because frankly his parents had also dropped a bombshell last night. “You know what though, I expected you guys to not be ok with it. At least I prepared myself, huh? While we’re at it, there is something else. I have a boyfriend, so sorry about that.”

Armando looked up at his son as his jaw dropped slightly. “You…what? What about Mia? How are you gay when you and Mia seemed to happy together?” 

Victor leaned against their counter and let out a sigh. “I…I wasn’t happy though. I mean Mia is a great girl, but…I just…I don’t like her like that.” He could feel his composure breaking down. “I’m sorry dad. I…I tried to fight it for so long. I…I tried so hard. I don’t…I’m sorry.” He could feel the tears on the brink of falling from his eyes.

Armando watched as his son began to cry. He didn’t know what to do, or how to react. He got up and walked to where Victor was standing. He hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder, causing Victor to look up at him. “I don’t know how to do this Victor. I’m…I’m not mad at you. I just…” he let out a small sigh, “I just don’t understand why you would want this for yourself.” 

Victor jerked himself away from his father’s touch suddenly, “I didn’t want this for myself. Did you not hear me say I tried so hard to fight this? To try and get these feelings to go away? I don’t want this dad, but this is it…This is who I am, and I’m sorry if it disappoints you.” He wanted to walk away then. To leave the house and not come back until he knew everyone would be in bed. But he was also hoping that his dad would say something, anything to contradict what Victor had just said. 

Armando looked away from his son and to the floor, “I’m sorry too.” Victor could feel tears building again. That was when he decided it was time to go. He got into the hallway and sank down against the wall. 

He began to cry quietly into his hands. His dad was disappointed in him. He can’t remember a time when that had happened. He was always their golden boy, their responsible one. He didn’t know that this is how it could feel. After a while he pushed himself off the ground and began to walk to Brasstown.

\--

When he got there Benji was already standing outside. He had a smile on his face, but it faded as he noticed how red Victor’s eyes were. He hugged him once he got close enough, and held him for what felt like forever. They began their walk in silence. 

After a while Victor began to tell him what happened this morning with his dad. By the end of the story they had reached Benji’s and Victor had tears running down his face again. Benji walked him up to his room. They both sat down on the bed; Benji pulling Victor into another hug. Eventually Benji had laid down and Victor had his head on Benji’s chest.

Benji was carding his fingers through Victor’s hair. “You smell nice.” Victor looked up at Benji. 

Benji let out a small laugh, “see aren’t you glad you gave me those 45 minutes earlier?” Victor gave him a smile and closed his eyes again. “Hey, it’s getting kinda late.” Apparently at some point time had passed and now it was around 9pm.

Victor sat up, “oh yeah…I guess I should head home.” They both stood up off the bed. 

Benji pulled Victor into another hug. “If you need anything call me please. Even if it’s 3am, call me.” Victor pulled back and nodded. They stood like that for a while; just looking into each other’s eyes. Finally, Victor reached up to cup Benji’s cheek and gently pulled him in for a kiss. 

It wasn’t like a kiss they had had with each other before. It was sweet and slow. It was a kiss full of care. They pulled back and smiled at each other. Benji walked Victor to the front door where they said their goodbyes. Parting with a final kiss.

On the walk home Victor checked his phone for the first time that day. He had like 30 texts from Felix, typical, a couple from Pilar, and a missed call from his mom. He let out a long breath and began to text back Felix and Pilar about what he was doing, and why he wasn’t at home all day. When Victor got back to his building, he stood outside looking up at what was his family’s living room window. The lights were still on, which meant someone was still up. 

Victor sat on the stoop and pulled out his phone once again. He looked at the missed call from his mom and finally clicked her contact. The phone began to ring. She picked up very quickly. “Oh my god, Victor. Where are you?”

She sounded frazzled, not mad, but worried. He let out a small breath, “I’m outside…on the stairs.” 

She stayed quiet for a minute, “can I come out there?” 

Victor felt his nose begin to sting, because he was most worried about the confrontation with his mom. She had always been proud of him. She looked at him like he was made out of sunshine and seeing her not have that expression…it scared him. “…yeah, if you want to.” 

She hung up the phone and the door to the building opened up; like she had walked down as soon as she realized he was out here. She sat down next to him. He refused to make eye contact; he didn’t want to see the look in her eyes. “Mijo, I’m sorry.” 

He looked up at her. She had a genuine look in her eye and looked like she was about to cry too. Victor threw his arms around his mom and began to cry against her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him. “I’m so sorry about how I handled getting that news.” She pulled away slightly and tilted his head up, so he was looking at her. “This doesn’t change anything for me, ok? I will love you so much, no matter what.” She pulled him back into the hug. 

The two sat there like that for a couple minutes, until Victor pulled away. He wiped away the tears from under his eyes and sniffled. “Dad…dad’s disappointed in me.” He managed to hiccup out. She began to shake her head. “Yes, mom. He told me this morning. He’s disappointed in me.” Victor blurted out. 

Isabel put an arm around Victor’s shoulder. “He didn’t mean it mijo. He just doesn’t get it. He…he needs time.” Victor nodded. “He actually…he’s not here.” Victor’s head whipped around to his mom. “He…he’s staying in a motel, until he can find somewhere to stay, for now.”

Victor looked back down at his hands that were clasped in his lap, “he wasn’t gonna leave until he found somewhere…” he looked back up at her, “he left because of me, right?” Isabel pulled him back into a hug, confirming his suspicions. He would have cried in that moment, but he couldn’t. He began to get a numb feeling all over his body.

He pulled away from his mom and stood up, “I’m tired; I’m gonna go to bed.” He walked into the building ignoring his mom who was yelling after him. He also ignored Pilar as she tried to talk to him when he got into the apartment. He shut his door and locked it.

He got into his pajamas and then got into bed. He pulled out his phone to text Benji that he had gotten home, and also that his dad left because of him. With that he turned off his phone, plugged it in and laid in the dark, because there is no way he was sleeping right now. Eventually he did drift to sleep, though his dreams were plagued by visions of his father yelling at him in different scenarios. It wasn’t restful sleep, but it was more than he expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a couple week since everything had gone down. Benji and Victor were officially out at school, which earned them more than a couple odd looks. Victor had finally gotten Mia to talk to him, and it seemed like maybe she would be able to be his friend again one day. Also, Felix and Lake had begun actually dating.Generally everything had been going pretty well in Victor’s life.
> 
> Except, Victor had not spoken to his dad since that first morning.

It had been a couple week since everything had gone down. Benji and Victor were officially out at school, which earned them more than a couple odd looks. Victor had finally gotten Mia to talk to him, and it seemed like maybe she would be able to be his friend again one day. Also, Felix and Lake had begun actually dating. Of course, there were many a double date between the two couples. Lake had asked Mia if it was alright before they started it though, because she was still her best friend; and Victor had cheated on her…with a man. Generally everything had been going pretty well in Victor’s life.

Except, Victor had not spoken to his dad since that first morning. His dad would come by the apartment and spend time with everyone, but Victor always made a point to either be out of the house, or in his room. When they would see each other in passing there was no exchange of words between the two.

Everyone, including Benji, had been telling Victor to just talk to his dad; just to see where they stood. Victor didn’t want to be the one to reach out though. He wanted his dad to come to him with an apology and to talk it out. 

The tension between the two seemed to hit its peak when Victor had told Adrian, and then brought Benji over for dinner. His dad did not yell directly at him, no he heard he and his mom fighting in the kitchen from his bedroom one day about how, “it was going to confuse Adrian,” and “if you let him bring his ‘boyfriend’ into the house, how do you expect him to change?”

He heard his mom sticking up for him the whole time. She obviously didn’t think they were being loud, because she said, “you are so lucky Victor isn’t here right now. If he heard what you were saying you could kiss your relationship with him goodbye.” She wasn’t wrong though. This whole “giving him time” thing wasn’t really working out. No amount of time seemed to fix anything between them. 

Although, it was brought to Isabel’s attention at dinner that not only Victor, but all the kids had heard their fight, because Adrian was just pushing his food around the plate. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Isabel looked at Adrian. 

He put his fork down and looked between Victor and his mom, “is Victor dating a boy wrong?” Victor nearly choked on his water. Pilar and Isabel were both frozen. They were all looking between each other. 

“Honey, what would make you think that?” Isabel took Adrian’s hand. 

He looked around the table and shifted his eyes to the table, “I heard you and dad fight…he said that Victor needed to change. I don’t get it. I like Benji, and he makes Victor happy. Why should that change?” Adrian seemed so genuinely confused. 

Isabel cleared her throat, “So did you all hear that?” Everyone nodded their heads. Victor had since put his face in his hands. Isabel turned back to Adrian. “Um…no it is not wrong for Victor to date Benji, or any other boy.” She looked up at Pilar giving her a look that said, ‘please help’.

“Um…dad is just…boys dating boys used to not be ok.” Pilar began to explain. Adrian turned towards her. “Dad…kinda still thinks it isn’t, so he wants Victor to change, but…he can’t do that.” Adrian nodded. “It isn’t a choice you make.” Victor looked up at his sister who winked at him.

“Ok, I’m sorry for making you upset, Victor.” Adrian looked from his brother down to his plate.

Victor sniffled, “it’s ok buddy.” Victor looked up at him mom, “may I please be excused?” Isabel nodded. Victor got up and went to his room. 

Once the door was closed, he let out a couple tears. His dad had almost turned his little brother against him. Maybe he really was fucked up. Maybe his dad was right, and he needed to try harder and change. He stayed on the ground crying quietly for a couple of hours.

\--

Once he heard his mom’s bedroom door close, he went and knocked on it. “Come in.” Isabel was taking off her jewelry when Victor walked in and sat on her bed. She came to sit next to him. “What’s wrong, mijo?” 

Victor looked up at him mom and then back down, “what if dad’s right?” Isabel looked at him confused. “What if I just wasn’t trying hard enough to change? Maybe I just…I just need to try harder.”

Isabel put an arm around him, “honey, do you hear yourself? You tried for years to change. It didn’t work, because there is nothing to fix or change.” She pulled him in closer, “your dad is not right. You are still an incredible person. Benji makes you happy doesn’t he, baby?” Victor looked up and nodded at his mom. “Then how could it be wrong?”

Victor felt his tears beginning to fall again, “I just…I want everything to go back to normal. I…you guys are fighting more because of me. I…I just want dad to love me again.” He looked at Isabel with the sad eyes she had seen on him a lot lately. 

“He does love you, mijo. He just…he doesn’t understand, and you know your dad. He is as stubborn as they come. Maybe…maybe you should try reaching out…or I could do it for you?” Isabel gave a weak smile to her son. 

“Ok.” He looked back down at his lap, “I just know what’s going to happen. He’s gonna act like he’s really trying, which he isn’t, and that he’s sorry, which he isn’t. Then he is going to turn it back around on me, and how I am the one in the wrong.” 

Isabel turned Victor’s head to face her, “no he won’t, because as soon as he does that I will walk right out there and kick him the hell out.” Victor smiled at his mom and nodded. “So, I’ll set something up for Tuesday, is that good?” He nodded again. Isabel kissed to top of his head, “good, now go get some sleep.”

Victor went back to his room and called Benji. He had already told him about what happened at dinner. Benji had already talked him off one ledge today, that being a metaphorical sexuality crisis ledge. He told Benji about how his mom was going to get his dad to come and talk to him. Benji sounded happy but scared about this situation. 

“Just…just remember that you did not choose to be gay Victor. You were born that way. If he can’t love you for who you are then…then he’s a fool, because I think you are pretty darn great.” Victor began to blush at Benji’s words. 

“Thanks…I think you’re pretty great too. How did I get so lucky to have you?” Victor was genuinely wondering that. 

“Oh shit, you know what. You’re right. I think I could probably do better…” Benji began to laugh through the phone, causing Victor to also laugh. “You’re not the only lucky on Vic.” Victor stayed silent. He didn’t know how to respond to that. “Ok, well I’ll see you at school tomorrow, goodnight Victor.”

Victor smiled into the phone, feeling his face get warm, “Goodnight Benji.” He hung up the phone and held it against his chest. He really was so lucky to have Benji. He then got ready for bed, and had a relatively relaxing night of sleep for a change. 

\-- 

Tuesday rolled around really quickly. The impending conversation was all Victor had been thinking about for the past two days. When he got home from school only his mom was home. “Where are Pilar and Adrian?” He joined his mom at the table.

“I gave Pilar $20 to entertain Adrian for a couple hours.” Isabel was reading a book, acting like what was about to happen, was not about to happen.

Victor nodded, “so when is dad getting here?” Just then the door opened and standing there was his father. Isabel got up from the table and walked over to Armando and whispered something in his ear. She then retreated to her bedroom, but kept the door open just in case.

Armando joined Victor at the table sitting across from him. Victor didn’t know whether he should start it, or if his dad should. They sat there in awkward silence for a couple seconds before Armando finally spoke, “so, your mom said you wanted to talk.”

Victor wasn’t looking at his dad. He didn’t feel like he could. “Did you not want to talk? Because I guess we don’t have to.” 

Armando let out a sigh and then folded his hands on the table, also not looking at his son. “I just don’t know what you want me to say, Victor.” Victor nodded. “Really, what do you want me to say?”

Victor shrugged and looked up slightly at the same time Armando did, making eye contact and both quickly looking away. “I just want to know if you still love me, I guess.” 

Victor sounded so broken to Armando’s ears. It did break his heart to know that he was the one causing him that pain. “Of course I still love you, Victor.”

Victor sniffled, “then…then why did you leave? Why did you say you were disappointed in me? Why won’t you apologize? Why won’t you accept me?” Victor looked up and got louder with every question. 

Armando raised his gaze to meet his son’s, “I can still love you and be disappointed in your choices.” Victor let out a choked sob and looked back down at the table. “I am also not going to apologize for the morals that I hold.”

Victor nodded, “I understand, it’s conditional love. I get it.” Victor’s tears were falling on the table faster than he could wipe them off his face. Before Armando could argue against that point; Victor continued, “Also, I don’t know how many times people need to tell you this, but I did not make a choice to be gay,” Armando winced at the word, “I tried dad. I tried so hard to change this.” He let out a shaky breath, “so hard. The first time I thought a boy was attractive; I went home and cried myself to sleep, because I was so pissed at myself.” He shook his head, “Benji makes me so happy, and I haven’t been happy in years, dad. I just want to be happy because…because, it hurt so bad dad.” He was letting out louder sobs now, “I just…I wanted to die. I knew I would make you guys mad. I would have rather died than make you disappointed in me…part of me still wishes I had picked that option.”

Victor looked up to see his dad had also started to cry. “I-I am so sorry, mijo. I didn’t…I never want you to…to…to have those thoughts. I didn’t realize…” He let out a held back sob, “I didn’t realize you felt like that. I never want to be the one who makes you feel like…like ending your own life in the only option.” He wiped the tears under his eyes and looked up to make eye contact with Victor. “I guess I didn’t know how much it was hurting you. If…If Benji makes you happy then…then I’m happy for you.” Victor sniffled and smiled at his dad. “I don’t think I’m ready to march in a parade, but…but maybe I could meet Benji sometime. I’m sorry for this, mijo. I’m sorry for being selfish and thinking that you made the choice to…to be gay.” Armando reached out and grabbed Victor’s hand from across the table. “I love you so much, my love is not conditional; and I am so sorry for making you think it was.”

Armando stood up and walked around to Victor. Victor stood up and met his dad’s open arms. “Thank you, dad.” He mumbled into his dad’s shoulder. They stood there for a couple more minutes just crying in each other’s arms; until Isabel walked out. She had obviously also been crying, because she overheard the entire thing. 

She joined in on the hug, “I am so glad you two figured this out.” She pulled away and looked at Armando, “and that you stopped being an idiot,” she jabbed him in the chest. Everyone laughed and pulled into a hug again. 

That night was the first dinner in almost a month where their entire family was there. Everyone was laughing and smiling. For the first time in Victor’s life it felt like everything was going to be ok. He was finally being true to himself, he had the world’s most supportive boyfriend, and he finally had authentic love from everyone in his family. He looked around the table at his laughing family and realized, even with their trials and tribulations, how truly lucky they all were to have each other.


End file.
